he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Scare Glow
Scare Glow is a ghost who labors in service to Skeletor. He is a skeletal ghost warrior, who seems to have a solid but translucent body, and whose bones emit a strong glow which can intimidate even the bravest opponents. He wears a long purple cape and carries a 'Scythe of Doom'. As one of the last figures released in the original Masters of the Universe toy line, Scare Glow is among the most mysterious due to his few appearances in fiction. The tagline "evil ghost of Skeletor" has led to fan speculation that Scare Glow is Skeletor, following that character's eventual death. "The Search for Keldor," which was included with this toy, shows Skeletor summoning Scare Glow and Ninjor from "time and space," suggesting that it as at least possible for the ghost to be from a future in which Skeletor has died. However, the tagline can also be interpreted to mean that Scare Glow is a ghost belonging to Skeletor (much as Faker is the "robot of Skeletor"), which would merely indicate his allegiance. Mattel, for its part, has come to embrace this position, as the official Masters of the Universe Classics continuity explicitly describes Scare Glow as the ghost of Karak Nul, who works for Skeletor. Character history Scare Glow was introduced into the toy line in 1987. His action figure is notable for its 'glow-in-the-dark' special feature, the 'bones' glowing when positioned in a dark space. ]]Scare Glow was packaged with the mini-comic "The Search for Keldor". In this comic he is summoned to Eternia by Skeletor using a magic spell to call forth the most evil beings of space and time, although it is never stated which time period or dimension Scare Glow originates from. He is sent out with Ninjor on a mission to attack the Heroic Warriors with the power of his glow. He uses the glow to overpower Prince Adam, evoking in him so much fear that he is even too scared to change into He-Man. However, he is ousted from Adam's path by Clamp Champ, giving Adam the time to change into He-Man and subsequently defeat him. Due to the fact that Scare Glow was never featured in the original Filmation cartoon, the action figure was released in the last series of the original toy line in 1987. As a result, due in part to the figures mysterious origin, it has become one of the most sought after and hard to find figures by fans. Scare Glow was one of the last figures released. As fewer figures were selling by this late stage, less were produced, making it rarer as a result. The last version issued with the glow-in-the-dark halberd is the most rare and hard to find version of this figure. Another story that majorly features him is "Enter the Ninjor" in issue #11 of the UK Adventure Magazine, which gives him an origin as a being of pure light energy, created by Skeletor in his own image. Invisible in the light, but not in the dark, he is sent out with Ninjor to mount a series of silent, unseen attacks on He-Man and Fisto as they explore Viper Tower. His origin as a magical creation of Skeletor is taken from a promotional card provided by Mattel to the publishers of various story media. .]]Although he is not featured in the 2002 relaunch of the Masters of the Universe franchise, Scare Glow is used in the comic series from MV Creations. He is featured in a special Halloween comic "The Power of Fear" that was given away free at the 2003 Children Affected by AIDS Foundation (CAAF) fundraiser, and sold in comic shops to raise additional donations to the CAAF. The story features Scare Glow as a character from another dimension who is summoned by Skeletor to use his powers against the Masters. Masters of the Universe Classics A line of toys that were debuted in 2008 to be sold exclusively on Mattel's collector website. Sculpted by the 4 Horsemen these toys are updated versions of everyone's favorite Masters characters. In November 2009, Scare Glow will be released as Matty Collectors figure for the month. he will be an updated version of his '80's counterpart with cape & scythe weapon included. He also has a long container with a chain & shackle attached. One end, adorned with a miniature Castle Grayskull on top, opens to reveal a small skeleton key. Its purpose will hopefully be revealed in his bio on the back of his card back. Although the MOTU Classics toyline, as yet, no supporting fiction, the toys' packaging do include short character biographies that merge elements from various different incarnations of the franchise as well as some newly-developed information to form a new, distinct "Classics" continuity. Scare Glow's (redubbed "Scareglow") bio from his card back reads as follows: Real Name: Karak Nul In life, Nul was a shifty bounty hunter who spent years attempting to break into Castle Grayskull, obsessed with the countless legends that it contained the power to be Master of the Universe. In death, he was cursed and banished into the dimension of Infinita, forever chained to his past crimes. He was brought back to Eternia by a magical spell of light cast by Skeletor® to locate the most evil warriors in the five dimensions. Provided with a Scythe of Doom, Nul agreed to join forces with Skeletor® and quickly became known as Scareglow, thanks to his ability to burst forth and freeze his enemies with fright. Category:Evil Warriors